Last Dance
by NHL-chan
Summary: Last Dance, novel misterius yang Naruto temukan di perpustakaan. Keadaan sunyi senyap menghampiri, sesosok gadis sebayanya datang menyapa, "Na-namaku Hinata Hyuuga."/For NaruHina Tragedy Day #3 -Sorry, i'm late. Warning inside, don't like? Don't read, please.


"_Ya ampun, di sini sungguh membosankan..."_

_Sesosok pemuda menghela napas bosan. Dilangkahkannya terus kedua kaki mengelilingi kebun milik salah seorang bangsawan terpandang, penyelenggara pesta yang kini ia datangi dengan terpaksa. Sesekali pemuda bersurai pirang itu menendang kerikil yang ia temui, menyalurkan rasa bosan yang kian bertambah. Sudah ia katakan, jika bukan karena paksaan orang tuanya ia pasti tidak mungkin ada di pesta akhir season ini._

_Pemuda berdarah campuran Inggris-Jepang ini jika dilihat sekilas memang tidak terlalu berbeda dengan kebanyakan bangsawan lainnya, berpenampilan intelek dengan jas dan tuxedo khas Inggris. Pembawaannya pun tenang nan berwibawa, terbukti saat bertemu kolega-kolega bisnis ayahnya maupun tetamu istimewa lainnya. Dikalangan para bangsawan ia terkenal sebagai pemuda sosialita, mudah diajak bicara dan bekerja sama. Namun sifat dasar memang susah dihilangkan, diasah bagaimana pun untuk menjadi penyabar memanglah sulit. Bosan merupakan kata yang mudah sekali hinggap di dirinya._

"My_, sampai kapan harus begini?" ucap pemuda itu, dan dengan sekuat tenaga ia menendang lagi kerikil yang paling dekat dengan -_

_TUK_

"_Aw..." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ringisan tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Otomatis pemuda itu menelan ludah, ringisan tadi jelas berasal dari mulut seorang perempuan. _

"_Ma-maafkan saya! Apa ada seseorang di sekitar sini?" tanyanya panik. _

"_Ah, tidak apa-apa." Terdengar suara perempuan menjawab. Dari suaranya yang masih ringan, _Lady_ ini pasti berusia tak jauh dari si pemuda, sekitar 16-17 tahunan. Belum sempat dua detik berlalu, dari balik salah satu semak-semak yang dipotong rapih muncul sesosok gadis. Saat gadis itu bergerak, terlihat ada sebuah bangku di balik semak tadi. Pasti gadis itu sedang duduk tadi saat kerikil mengenainya. Dan saat pemuda itu kembali berdiri tegak, yang dilihatnya adalah seorang gadis cantik dengan gaun lavender yang membungkus sosoknya indah. _

"_Ah! Ya ampun, hontou ni gomennasai! Aku tidak sengaja." Ucap pemuda itu seraya menunduk dalam khas orang Jepang. Ternyata gadis itu tak lain adalah tunangannya sendiri. Pemuda itu tidak tahu menahu bahwa tunangannya juga diundang ke pesta ini. Gadis berwajah oriental tadi tersenyum manis sebelum menjawab, "Daijobu."_

_Suara sang gadis yang selembut dentingan piano begitu merdu. Tak berlebihan jika dikatakan siapapun akan tersihir mendengarnya. _

_Tak beberapa lama, alunan musik waltz menyeruak. Terlintas ide di otak si pemuda, dan ia pikir ide itu tidaklah buruk._

"_Sebagai permintaan maaf, maukah kau berdansa satu lagu denganku?"_

_Lagi-lagi gadis menawan itu mengulum senyum, diiyakanlah ajakan pemuda yang baru ditemuinya. Mereka pun terhanyut dalam alunan musik orkestra, bergerak seirama dengan gesekan biola dan pelbagai alat musik klasik lainnya. _

_Setidaknya mereka tetap dapat berdansa, sampai akhirnya mansion yang mereka datangi dilalap api dan mereka terjebak di sana dalam ketidaktahuan._

_Selamanya_

**.**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**AU, OOC, typo(s), amateur, failed tragedy, etc.**

**For NaruHina Tragedy Day #3**

**Italic: Flashback and story in **_**Last Dance**_** book**

**Don't like? Don't read, please!**

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto...! Jangan melamun terus! Sudah jam berapa ini?"

Naruto yang awalnya masih mengunyah sarapannya melirik jam dinding dengan malas. Seingatnya tadi masih jam setengah tujuh pagi, jadi harusnya ia masih bisa sarapan dengan santai. Terlalu santai, sampai-sampai-

Jam 06.49.

-Ia sudah menghabiskan 19 menit sia-sia dengan melamun di meja makan.

"Hah? Gawat! Aku terlambat!" Buru-buru Naruto menghabiskan potongan terakhir rotinya. Tanpa banyak tingkah siswa sekolah menengah atas tahun ketiga itu berlari-lari dan langsung menyambar tasnya yang sudah tersampir di sofa. Kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah anak semata wayangnya, berbeda dengan Minato yang justru tertawa maklum. Melihat Naruto berlari kesetanan tiap paginya hampir menjadi tontonan wajib bagi pasangan Namikaze itu.

"Aku berangkat, ya, _Tou-san_, _Kaa-san_! _Ittekimasu_!" ucap Naruto sebelum sosoknya menghilang di balik pintu. Dari arah ruang makan Minato dan Kushina menjawab bersamaan, "Ya, _itterashai_."

Kembali ke Naruto, ia kini sedang berlari-lari panik menyusuri jalanan kompleknya. Sesekali ia melihat jam tangan hitam yang terlingkar di tangan kirinya, semakin dilihat jarum panjang jam itu makin dekat dengan angka 12. Memang rumah Naruto dan sekolahnya tidak terpaut jarak yang begitu jauh, hanya butuh 10 menit berjalan kaki. Sebenarnya Naruto pasti akan datang sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, tapi pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah jam Shizune-_sensei,_ guru paling disiplin sesekolah. Dan Naruto tahu Shizune_-sensei _biasa datang ke kelasnya lima menit sebelum bel. Siapa yang datang terlambat, siap-siap saja dihukum membersihkan seisi kelas.

Dari tempat Naruto sekarang, Konoha _Gakuen_ sudah terlihat jelas. Samar-samar terdengar bunyi bel yang berdentang. Tentu Naruto segera menambah kecepatan larinya, bisa habis dia kalau sampai pintu gerbang terlanjur ditutup.

TAP

"Akhirnyaa!" Naruto berseru lega saat ia berhasil masuk ke areal sekolah di saat-saat terakhir. Setelah mengucap terima kasih pasa penjaga sekolah, segera Naruto berlari lagi menuju ruang kelasnya. Beruntung ruang kelasnya ada di lantai satu, jadi tak butuh waktu banyak untuk sampai di sana.

Konoha _Gakuen_, sekolah khusus bagi orang-orang Jepang yang didirikan di kota paling kosmopolitan sedunia, London. Letaknya yang lumayan jauh dai jalan-jalan utama London menjadikan sekolah itu tenang dan strategis. Naruto sendiri adalah salah seorang dari ratusan keturunan Jepang yang menempuh pendidikan di sana.

Pintu ruang kelas XII-1 di depan mata. Perlahan Naruto membuka pintu itu, takut-takut sudah ada Shizune di dalam.

"O-_ohayou gozaimasu_, _minna_." Ucap Naruto gugup. Dan benar saja, di dalam sudah ada Shizune yang sedang berpangku tangan di meja guru. Di hadapan Shizune murid-murid sedang sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Dengan langkah gugup pemuda pirang itu mendekati Shizune yang terlihat sedang membaca sehelai kertas. "_Gomennasai_, Shizune-_sensei_. Saya terlambat."

"Oh, Uzumaki-_san_. Tenang saja, kau tidak terlambat, saya yang sengaja datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Silahkan duduk, ada yang ingin saya umumkan."

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Shizune-_senseeeei_!" Jika saja ini buka di kelas, Naruto pasti sudah memeluk Shizune saking senangnya. Akhirnya ia bisa dengan santai berjalan ke arah tempat duduknya di dekat jendela. Jarang-jarang Naruto bisa beruntung tidak dihukum seperti ini.

"Nah, saya punya pengumuman, tolong dengarkan baik-baik," ucap Shizune. Semua siswa-siswi di kelas itu kembali duduk rapih dan siap mendengarkan. "Hari ini semua guru ada rapat mendadak untuk kenaikan kelas kalian, jadi hari ini sekolah dibebaskan, tapi-"

"YAAAAY!"

"-tidak ada yang boleh pulang ke rumah!"

"Yaaah..." Seisi kelas yang sebelumnya berteriak senang kini kembali sendu. Shizune terkikik kecil melihat perubahan drastis anak-anak sekelas-minus beberapa siswa yang bertabiat kalem.

"Tapi kalian dibebaskan melakukan apa saja di sekolah. Ingat! Jangan pulang sebelum pukul 2 siang. Mengerti?"

"_Ha'i_, _senseeei_." Jawab murid-murid lagi tak kalah lesu dari yang sebelumnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, Shizune beranjak dari meja guru dan berjalan keluar kelas. Kelas mendadak kembali riuh, kebanyakan dari mereka saling mengajak teman dekat untuk ke luar kelas. Beberapa teman Naruto juga satu persatu meninggalkan ruang kelas, sebut saja Sasuke yang entah pergi ke mana, Sakura yang pergi ke kantin bersama Ino, Sai yang ke ruang seni, dan belasan teman lain yang terpencar.

Naruto sendiri masih belum memutuskan akan pergi ke mana. Kelas sudah sepi, dan sepi adalah hal yang kurang ia sukai. Pergi ke kantin? Ayolah, ia baru saja memakan dua iris roti setengah jam lalu. Ke ruang musik? Tidak tertarik. Taman? Oh, dua hari yang lalu ia baru saja dimarahi penjaga kebun.

Perpustakaan? _Well_, tidak buruk juga. Siapa tahu di sana ada buku fantasi menarik yang patut ia baca-dan mampu ia mengerti.

Langsung saja ia bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan lambat menuju perpustakaan. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat jarang pergi ke ruangan dengan ratusan buku itu. Mudah ditebak, siswa berisik sepertinya pasti bosan ada di perpustakaan yang sunyi senyap. Dan Naruto juga terlalu malas untuk membaca buku-terkecuali komik dan novel fantasi.

Sampailah ia di sini. Di depan pintu cokelat pemisah dirinya dengan perpustakaan sekolah. Saat Naruto membuka pintu, dirinya langsung disambut suasana hening khas perpustakaan. Terlihat di dalamnya ada beberapa siswa-siswi yang ia ketahui kutu buku sedang asyik membaca buku tebal, tapi di samping itu juga ada beberapa siswi yang sedang cekikikan di depan ponsel. Wajar saja, perpustakaan ini adalah areal dengan jaringan Wi-Fi paling kuat dibanding ruang guru sekalipun, jadi kebanyakan siswa-siswi pasti ke sini jika ingin mengakses internet.

"Oh, _ohayou_, Namikaze-_san_. Tumben sekali." Sapa Shiho, penjaga perpustakaan.

"_Ohayou mo_, Shiho-_san_! Ahaha, iya, habis aku bingung mau pergi ke mana lagi. Ada buku fantasi baru yang seru tidak?"

"Buku fantasi? Entahlah, sepertinya tidak ada yang baru. Coba saja kau cari di rak sana." Jawab Shiho seraya menunjuk rak paling pojok belakang. Rak itu terlihat agak berdebu, isinya pun penuh buku-buku tua yang tebal-tebal.

Setelah mengucap terima kasih, Naruto segera menghampiri rak itu. Benar saja, saat Naruto menyentuh ujung rak itu, debu-debu langsung bertebaran ke mana-mana. Dilihat dari keadaan buku-buku di sini, pasti jarang ada orang yang membacanya.

Rak ini terdiri dari tiga tingkat. Rak paling atas dan tengah terdiri dari buku-buku sejarah yang sudah berwarna kecokelatan, sedangkan rak paling bawah berisi buku zaman dulu yang entah apa jenisnya. Naruto berjongkok untuk melihat judul-judul buku di rak terbawah, siapa tahu ada yang berkenan dan seru untuk ia baca.

_Jack the Ripper_, _London Fire, A History_ _of London_, dan berbagai judul buku sejarah terpampang di sana. Naruto memutar mata bosan, buku sejarah pasti tidak menarik. Tapi entah mengapa, seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan Naruto untuk tidak pergi, agar tetap ada di sana dan membaca salah satu buku di rak tersebut. Jadilah Naruto tetap di sana dan mencari-cari buku yang sekiranya cocok.

Satu persatu buku ia baca awalnya, tidak menarik. Sampai saat ia ingin mengembalikkan suatu buku ke rak itu lagi, terasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di belakang buku-buku itu. Penasaran, Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke celah buku-buku.

Sepertinya ada buku lain yang tersembunyi. Masih dengan rasa penasaran yang membuncah, Naruto mengambil buku misterius bersampul hitam yang ia temukan. Berbeda dengan buku-buku sebelumnya, buku ini kecil dan tipis sekali, mungkin halamannya hanya sekitar 20 lembar. Jika menggunakan kertas A4, mungkin buku ini hanya memerlukan lima kertas.

_Last Dance_

'_Last Dance? Dansa terakhir?_'

Dilihat dari judulnya, sepertinya buku ini cukup menarik. Naruto mengubah posisinya dari berdiri menjadi duduk sambil bersandar pada dinding dekat rak. Tanpa membaca bagian belakang buku terlebih dulu, Naruto mulai membuka lembaran demi lembaran halaman pertama.

_For someone I love so much-_

_-You._

"Hah? _You_? Kau? Berarti aku, dong?" ucap Naruto keheranan, entah pada siapa. Tapi Naruto memilih tidak peduli, dibukanya lagi lembaran selanjutnya.

_London, 1885_

_Dikisahkan seorang Lady dari kalangan bangsawan. Lady tersebut memiliki paras yang sangat cantik nan anggun, namun sayang sudah ada seseorang yang memiliki hatinya. Pemuda itu juga tak lain dari kalangan bangsawan terkemuka, mereka sudah bertunangan jauh saat mereka masih kanak-kanak._

_Suatu hari, diselenggarakanlah pesta megah penutup season di kediaman salah seorang bangsawan. Sang pemuda menghadiri pesta itu beserta beberapa keluarganya. Tanpa tahu menahu, Lady itu juga menghadiri pesta tersebut._

_Tanpa disengaja pemuda itu dan gadisnya bertemu. Mereka kemudian berdansa sambil sesekali bercanda tawa._

SRET

BRAK!

"_Ouch_..."

"Eh? Ya ampun! Maafkan aku!" Naruto buru-buru berdiri dan membantu seorang siswi yang terjatuh di hadapannya. Tampaknya siswi itu terantuk kaki Naruto yang memang melintang di tengah jalan. Siswi itu menerima uluran tangan Naruto sambil terkikik kecil, sepertinya menertawakan kecerobohannya yang tidak melihat kaki Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa. Ini juga salahku karena tidak memperhatikan jalan." Ucap siswi itu sambil tetap tersenyum geli. "Si-siapa namamu?"

"Naruto, Naruto Namikaze. Namamu?"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata. _Yoroshiku_, Namikaze-_san._"

"_Yoroshiku_! Panggil Naruto saja, formal sekali kalau pakai marga." Ucap Naruto lagi seraya tersenyum lebar. Hinata mengangguk dan berkata, "Ba-baiklah, panggil juga aku Hinata saja."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto-_san_ sedang apa di sini?"

"Oh, aku sedang membaca buku ini!" Naruto menunjukkan buku yang sedari tadi ia baca. Hinata tersenyum kecil, sekilas senyum kecilnya terlihat menyiratkan sedikit perasaan lega atau apalah itu. Yah, mungkin tidak terlalu penting juga.

"_Last Dance?_ Aku juga pernah membacanya. Bo-boleh aku ikut duduk di sini?"

Naruto mengangguk dan mempersilahkan Hinata duduk di sampingnya. Hinata pun duduk di sana dan mulai membaca novel yang ia bawa, tapi sesekali ia melirik Naruto yang fokus membaca buku itu. Sorot mata Hinata lembut sekaligus tajam, menatap seakan juga mengutuk barisan kata di lembaran kertas tak bernyawa yang Naruto pegang. Namun lagi-lagi senyum kecil terulas di bibir gadis berparas cantik ini, sebelum manik _amethyst_-nya kembali bergulir ke arah lain.

_Segalanya tampak normal pada awalnya. Namun ditengah-tengah lagu, sang pemuda melihat nyala-nyala oranye dari arah luar gedung. Tak beberapa lama terdengar suara jeritan dari arah aula, suasana yang tenang riuh seketika._

_Kebakaran besar terjadi, dengan cepat api merambat ke mana-mana. Tapi Lady itu dan pemudanya tetap tidak berhenti berdansa._

"Ba-bagaimana? Menurutmu buku itu bagus tidak?" tanya tiba-tiba Hinata tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari novel yang ia baca. Dapat Hinata lihat sedikit dari ujung matanya, Naruto mengangguk dengan agak ragu.

"Menurutku menarik. Tapi... kok agak seram gitu, ya? Bikin merinding saja baca buku ini." Ucap Naruto. Memang benar, sejak membaca buku ini saja sekeliling Naruto terasa dingin mendadak, suasananya juga hening seketika, seakan tidak ada siapapun selain ia di sini. Padahal sebelumnya Naruto masih dapat mendengar suara canda tawa siswi-siswi dari salah satu sudut perpustakaan. Anehnya lagi, dilihat dari luar buku super tipis ini pasti dapat dibaca kurang dari lima menit, pada nyatanya Naruto yakin sudah menghabiskan setengah jam lebih duduk diam menghadap buku.

Memang sejak awal Naruto merasa keadaan senyap seketika, tapi Naruto mulai merasa merinding sejak... Hinata datang.

Entah ini perasaannya saja atau apa, Hinata memiliki aura yang agak menyeramkan, gelap dan dingin. Padahal dari luar Hinata terlihat biasa saja, siswi SMA yang manis dan agak pemalu, wajahnya pun cantik. Berada di dekat Hinata terasa nyaman sekaligus menyesakkan, seperti... tercekik, mungkin? Tidak canggung, tapi aneh. Seperti berdiri di dekat impian sekaligus mimpi terburukmu, senang sekaligus takut. Singkatnya, Naruto merasa agak tegang.

"Hihi, a-aku juga berpikir begitu." Jawab Hinata pelan dengan suara lembutnya. Meski pelan suaranya terdengar jelas dalam ruangan sunyi mencekam begini. Tidak, tidak, sepi bukanlah kata yang ia sukai. Ini harus selesai, setidaknya ia harus memulai percakapan dengan gadis di sampingnya untuk sedikit menyirnakan perasaan takut yang mulai timbul. Naruto benci keadaan diam tanpa suara di ruangan yang agak gelap, ia selalu membayangkan suatu waktu akan ada hantu perempuan berambut panjang yang muncul di saat seperti , yang harus ia lakukan adalah memulai percakapan.

"Sudah, ah. Jadi merinding bacanya. Kau sudah pernah membaca buku ini, 'kan? Tolong ceritakan kelanjutannya padaku, dong, Hinata-_san._" Pinta Naruto.

Lagi-lagi Hinata tersenyum, senyum yang memperlihatkan seolah ia sudah tahu Naruto akan memintanya bercerita. Setelah menuntup novel bersampul cokelatnya, Hinata menarik napas dan memulai cerita dengan suaranya yang agak tergagap.

"Ba-baiklah. Setelah itu si pemuda merasa sekitarnya agak panas, asap juga mulai menghampiri penglihatannya. Saat ia bertanya pada _Lady_-nya, gadis itu berkata ia tidak merasakan adanya hawa panas. Pada akhirnya pemuda itu percaya dan memilih mengabaikan perasaan aneh yang hinggap."

"Lama kelamaan terdengar jeritan wanita dan barang pecah, tapi semuanya teredam alunan musik dan obrolan pasangan itu. Terus begitu sampai tanpa disadari api mulai mengelilingi _mansion_. Saat itulah kedua orang itu terkejut dan berusaha meloloskan diri dari maut yang menjemput," ucap Hinata, pandangannya mengarah lurus ke depan. Naruto mendengarkan dengan seksama, ia juga memandang lurus ke depan, sesekali ia melihat puluhan rak buku di depannya. "Pemuda itu sebisa mungkin menyelamatkan _Lady_-nya, tapi apa daya mereka terlanjur terkurung di taman itu."

"Mereka tidak mungkin selamat, itulah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Meski sejauh mata memandang yang terlihat hanya kobaran api, alunan musik masih sampai di telinga mereka," Hinata diam sebentar untuk mengambil napas, sebelum ia memulai lagi, "Mereka sudah pasrah, _Lady_ itu pun meminta pada si pemuda agar mereka berdansa lagi. Terus berdansa sampai lidah-lidah api menjilat sekujur tubuh mereka, sampai mereka terbakar menjadi abu dan hilang tertiup angin."

"Dan begitulah mereka, sampai akhir tetap berdansa di dalam kobaran api. "Selamanya"." Hinata menutup ceritanya dengan senyum nanar, sepertinya ia terlalu terhanyut dalam cerita. Dapat ditebak dari matanya yang agak beriak.

"Malang sekali nasib me-"

"Tahukah kau di mana letak _mansion _itu sekarang?" potong Hinata. Naruto menggeleng pelan sambil tetap enggan menatap Hinata.

"Mansion itu ada di sini. Gedung sekolah ini dibangun tepat di atas mansion itu. Perpustakaan ini tepat ada di tanah bekas taman, tempat mereka terbakar. Dan tempat kita duduk sekarang ini adalah tempat di mana tulang berulang mereka yang tersisa ditemukan."

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Dia paling benci jika sudah ada sangkut pautnya dengan arwah-arwah atau tempat-tempat angker. Di sini? _Tempatnya duduk_? Naruto yakin wajahnya sudah pucat pasi sekarang.

"Benarkah itu, Hi-"

"Dan apakah kau tahu siapa nama _Lady_ dan pemuda itu?" Lagi-lagi Hinata memotong dengan suaranya yang pelan nan lembut. Untuk kedua kalinya pula, Naruto menggeleng dengan keringat dingin yang mulai bercucuran di dahinya.

"Ti-tidak tahu." Jawab Naruto sambil tetap menolak bergeming, pandangannya tetap lurus ke depan. Ada yang aneh, ada yang menahannya untuk tidak menoleh ke mana-mana. Setidaknya untuk tidak menoleh sekarang.

"Na-namanya Naruto Aldenberwyn dan Hinata Stevenson."

"Hah? Kok mirip nama ki-"

Hilang.

Hinata tak ada di sampingnya. Di sampingnya hanya ada udara kosong dan novel hitam kecil bertahtakan tinta emas. _Last Dance_; Dansa terakhir.

Mungkinkah itu dia?

Selama 17 tahun hidupnya, Naruto percaya dan sadar ia takut dengan segala hal berbau supranatural. Ya, dia selalu ketakutan jika mendengar atau mengalami kisah mencekam. Selalu.

Layaknya saat ini. Tubuhnya kaku, lidahnya kelu. Otaknya tak bisa memproses dengan baik kejadian yang baru dialaminya. Hinata tadi ada di sini, tepat di sampingnya. Bercerita untuknya. Itu bukan fantasi, gadis tadi begitu nyata.

Matanya terkunci pada satu objek, jujur ia takut. Rasanya lama kelamaan keringat dingin mulai mengucur makin deras dan membasahi kemeja putihnya. Bernapas sekalipun rasanya cukup menguras habis energi yang ia punya, tak ada lagi yang tersisa untuk sekedar berlari menuju meja Shiho ataupun berteriak terkejut.

Dunianya kini berpusat pada sebuah novel. Tangan kananya bergerak sendiri tanpa diperintah, menggapai buku malang yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai.

_Aku selalu di sini, Naruto-kun. Menunggu dan menunggu. Kapan kau datang?_

Sebaris kalimat yang ia temukan di halaman terakhir novel itu cukup membuat kesadarannya menjauh, makin jauh sampai tak mampu ia gapai. Tubuhnya yang sedari tadi ia sangga terkulai di lantai, kepalanya terasa berputar bersamaan potongan-potongan memori yang mulai menghantuinya. Sesak, ia tak mampu lagi menahan kelopak matanya tetap terbuka.

Saat kesadarannya benar-benar hampir menghilang, ia merasakan genggaman hangat di tangan kanannya.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu, _Naruto-_kun_."

**.**

**.**

_Karena selamanya mereka akan tetap di sini._

_Selalu selamanya._

_._

_July 7__th __1885_

_Hyuuga Hinata_

**.**

**.**

**The End**

Happy NHTD/HTNH #3~! *tebar confetti*

Ini telat. Saya tahu dan sadar benar akan hal itu ;_;

Saya punya alasan, kok, minna-san... Sebenarnya fic ini sudah selesai dari sekitar tanggal 3 Juli, niatnya pengen saya publish tanggal 6. Terus, tanggal 4 saya sekeluarga ada acara di suatu tempat. Ortu saya gak ngebolehin saya bawa lappy karena tambah barang bawaan, jadilah lappy saya tinggal di rumah. Saya memutuskan bakalan publish fic ini setelah acara itu selesai. Saya sama sekali gak kepikiran nanya kapan bakal pulang lagi ke rumah #plak

Pas udah nyampe bandara, barulah saya nanya ke ibu saya, "Kapan kita balik lagi ke Jakarta?"

"Tanggal 9."

Dan saat itu saya pengen banget ngejedukkin kepala ke tembok terdekat TT^TT

Tahu begitu saya bakalan publish hari itu juga! Yah, dengan berat hati saya pasrah dan akan publish tanggal 9 itu aja. Namun apa daya, sodara-sodara! Internet saya ngambek! Modem macet, lolanya ampun-ampunan. Ternyata kuotanya udah abis, jadilah setelah ngisi pulsa baru publish. Gomennasai, minna-san mT^Tm #sujudsujud

My, panjang banget nih A/N. Udah dulu, deh... sekali lagi gomen, ya... :'))

_So_...

**Mind to RnR/CnC/Fav/Alert?**

**Arigatou gozaimashita!**

**.**

**Bogor, July 13****rd**** 2012**

**Sweet smile,**

**NHL-chan**


End file.
